


Are you mine?

by Smut Slut (AriesBuenos)



Series: Anime Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, Masochism, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball, Yandere, i love tendou so much, i need so much jesus, reader is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBuenos/pseuds/Smut%20Slut
Summary: Reader is a second year at Shiratorizawa, and Tendou has a fixation on her that is very, very deep. Reader is very, very willing to be his and only his. I freaking love the Yokai idiot but he's definitely a yandere
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Series: Anime Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Are you mine?

He had no idea how the topic had been brought up, but it was easy to avoid it by being lost in thought. Tendou smirked to himself while listening to the new first-years talk about cute girl in the new school, not caring in the slightest about how dumb they sounded.

“What about the second-year that always seems to hang around the gyms?” One first-year commented. Tendou listened despite himself. He had his eyes on a second year as well, and needed to make sure there wouldn’t be problems.

“Oh yeah!” Another quipped. “What’s her name…”

The boys thought for a bit, unable to draw a name from their memories. Tendou shrugged to himself before tensing at an all too familiar presence. His large, menacing eyes squinted as his neck bent strangely to look in her direction. His own second-year. She was oblivious for the first couple of seconds that he stared at her for.

Soon, however, she looked around before locking gazes with the tall middle blocker. She grinned and cupped her hands over her mouth. “Tendou-kun!” She grinned as all eyes fell onto her. “Keep on breaking them, Kintaro.” He couldn’t help but grin at the nickname and called back.

“What you say (L/n)-chan? Their hearts, Kitsune!” He watched the girl flush and giggle, continuing her way to the storage room for the volleyball cart. She was a ball-boy at Shiratorizawa, and very much a fan favorite. She was a first-year during Tendou’s third year and almost immediately she had raptured him. He was positively smitten with the way she hummed whatever came to mind as she swept up the team’s mess and even when prompted by just about every person who came into the boy’s volleyball gym, she refused to leave for the girls’ team.

“I like the boys’ team.” (L/n) had responded to Tendou when he asked her himself. “You’re on it.”

Tendou hummed happily, a hand on his hip as he watched her with his intense stare. “Tendou-Senpai? You know the cute second year?” A brave first-year gawked. Tendou’s attention snapped to them. So they were after his (L/n). The playfully demonic alumni grinned sadistically.

“Know her?” He mocked, and the first-year realized his mistake. “She’s practically my own little yokai.” He grinned. The boy shuddered, watching cautiously as the red-head skipped across the court to his vixen. She shivered delightedly when she saw him loom over her, a bit of a masochist herself. “Kitsune.” He cooed dangerously. “You’re being too welcoming to the new meat.” He tutted disapprovingly, a hand still on his hip and the other tilting her head up to command her attention to his sly expression.

(L/n) trembled, a little too taken by the dangerous boy. “Sorry Tendou-kun.” She smiled, leaning closer to her long-time crush. “But you’re always so much more fun when you’re jealous.” She breathed. She was so weak to him, his aura surrounded her whenever he was in a mood and every single time, it left her with weak knees and a little too needy. “What was it you told them?” She asked curiously, tilting her head, chin still tilted upwards by his slender fingers. “I only heard the ‘She’s’ at the beginning.” You added for clarification.

The monster hummed. “Just that you were my own little yokai, isn’t that right, Kitsune.” Ah, that nickname. He loved saying it just as much as you loved hearing it. The way it rolled off of his tongue made you shiver and the way you looked at him afterwards made you just so much more alluring.

“Yes.” You submit, the air around you somehow more electric at the confession. “Are you mine?” She asked, almost wishfully. Tendou was impressed to find he was caught off guard by the prompt and jumped just a bit too much when Ushijima came over and alerted him that the practice was about to start. (L/n) was the first of them to scurry away to the sidelines, glancing back at him to find him still staring after you with a look you’d never seen from him.

He almost looked… ravenous.

\-------------------------

You had become especially efficient at being right where the ball would end up, even while distracted, habit had you moving right to where it needed to be. 

You jumped when the coach called your name and looked over nervously. He was the only man who could induce fear in you. Fear that you didn’t enjoy anyways. You hurried over, catching a ball by chance along the way. He ordered you to sit at his side and watch the game. You obeyed with vague uncertainty and examined both him and the game he never took his eyes off of. “I have a question for you.” He prompted. “A few, actually.”

“Yes Washijou-sensei?” You asked, welcoming whatever he wanted to know.

“Why do you stick around?” He asked, though it was clearly leading into something else. “You’re just a ball boy, and the upperclassmen you stayed for before have graduated.”

You thought on that. Why did you stay? You came for Tendou, seeing yourself in the player. You supposed that you grew to love the sport, and the people it brought. The talent it provided. The skill required to play and the people who filled its places. “I… I grew to enjoy the sport and what it gave just as much as the people who played.” You thought, eyes going to the court. The analyst in you scrutinized the first-years as opposed to the newest alumnis. “Playing styles evolved with the players, and everyone found something new that they loved from it.”

The coach seemed to approve of your answer, because he nodded in agreement. “God to hear, because I want you to be the manager for Shiratorizawa.” He sat up straighter, finally looking from the game to you. You were astonished. The Washijou-sensei you’d grown to know looked for raw talent that he could mould into power. Pure, undeniable and damn near unstoppable power. You were none of those things. “These boys play better with a cute girl around, and you know the ins and outs of the sport by heart. What they can do to improve and what weaknesses to leave behind.”

You swallowed. “I’d love to manage the team.” You accepted, looking back to the court as the set ended. You stood from the bench to gather your things to go home. “I’ll submit my formal application tomorrow, goodnight Washijou-sensei.” You smiled at the old and hardened coach before rushing to the door. You made it to the actual school before an aura surrounded you, one that gave you chills. You turned to look at Tendou with a grin. “Tendou-kun, may I help you?” Your cheeks heated as he approached slowly and came dangerously close. You were far from afraid of the boy, no matter how many people saw him as a monster. You looked into his eyes curiously, swallowing at the look in them. His eyes were serious and intense, the blazing red hue making you feel a little too warm in your uniform. “T-tendou-kun?” You stuttered as his eyes narrowed and he leaned in towards you. Your mind raced, mainly with fantasies, the majority of which ended well for you.

“Do you wish I was yours, (L/n)-chan?” He asked dauntingly. His tone of voice was neutrally curious, though held the undertone of something dangerous that defined him. You found that you couldn’t answer that and looked away with flushed cheeks. Your breathing increased, your heart hammering against your ribs. “Hmm? Do you want me to want you as much as you want me?” His breath fanned across your face and you whimpered, hands starting to shake as you raised them up to place on his chest. You didn’t push him away; In fact, when he leaned in closer to you, his nose brushing against your jaw and to your neck, your hands curled into fists around his clothing, holding him there. “I’m waiting for an answer Kitsune.” He purred.

“Yes.” You panted, unsure why his words had such an effect on you. “I want you to want me.” You used a full sentence. He hummed, the air through his nose pressing right into your next, and fanning over the steadily flushing skin.

“Lucky for you.” He breathed. “I need you.” Your whole body trembled. His fingers trailed up your sides, one stopping to hold you just below your bra and the other trailing the rest of the way up to grip your jaw with such gentle authority that your previously closed eyes peeked open. He turned your head to face him and stared with possessive fondness. The distance between you and both your eyes closed as his lips pressed to yours tenderly. You let go of his shirt and slid them up to his neck to the sides of his face. He tilted his head for a better angle and nipped at your plump lips. You opened up for him with no problem, making a noise when his hands moved to your waist and pulled you to him.

You whimpered when he pulled away, your eyes opening to see him looking no more satisfied than before. In fact, he looked even more hungry than before. You felt very much like a prey item being stalked by a predator. You loved it. He pulled you in for another kiss, this one much shorter than the last as he trailed away to your neck, peppering kissed over the area before biting down. You hissed at the pain, but god did you love it. Still, you wondered how far this would go. He kissed, bit and sucked over the skin as much as he pleased, and it was entirely chance that you felt his excitement. You had moved your leg to be closer to him, and accidentally rubbed the bulge in his pants in doing so. A choked noise ground it’s way out of his throat and you couldn’t be blamed for how loud you moaned after he bit into your neck harder, having been about to bite anyways when you brushed against him. He pulled away and you blushed heavily at having let loose such a loud noise.

“No need to be ashamed Kitsune.” He purred, pressing his nether regions against you. You were more ashamed to admit that your own arousal from the moment during practice had never faded, and was worse now more than ever. “Do you like it when I bite you? When I treat you like mine?”

“Yes.” You admit, another whine leaving you when he ground into you. “Tendou-kun, shouldn’t we do this outside of school?” You asked, not that you minded being so exposed.  
He chuckled darkly. “You don’t get to tell me that now.” His hand slithered down and under your skirt, to your wet panties. “Such a naughty little yokai, my Kitsune so needy from some dirty words and pain.” Your chin was being tilted up by his fingers again, one hand still at your cunt and moving your panties aside. He watched your face flush at the contact, watched your pupils dilate in your arousal and hear the sweet, sweet symphonies you sang for him in your arousal.

“Tendou-kun.” You panted. “Tendou-kun.” You repeated mindlessly. His hand drew away from your aching pussy and to his belt. You watched him udo the buckle and his pants, reaching in to pull out his member. The long and hard appendage brushed the front of your skirt. The boy ordered you to turn around, which you did, whining and whimpering when he pressed against you back and moved his hips to tease your arousal, the tip trading precum for the slick you body produced.

“I would prepare you,” He hummed teasingly. “I should.” He grinned against the back of your neck, using one hand to hold you securely against him and the other to pull up one leg and give him better access to your soaked hole. “But you don’t want that do you?” Your body shook, tremors of anticipation running all through you. “You want the pain of me forcing myself into your unprepared cunt, don’t you?” Tendou phrased everything as a question, daring you to deny that you were a filthy masochist that wanted him to break you.

“Please.” You begged. “Please destroy me.” You gasped as you were flipped around, moved so that you back was against the brick wall of the school. Your legs on either side of the devilish man and you hips being held up by his. “Please, Tendou-kun. I need you to hurt me.” You begged more, not that he needed the encouragement. He pressed against you, guiding the tip and first inch in with one hand slowly before thrusting upwards with force. Tears sprang to your eyes at the burning pain, though it was just what you wanted. You moaned, head falling back and giving the man room to occupy your neck once more. His thrusts started out slow, despite both of you wanting nothing more than to experience pleasure through pain. It didn’t take long for him to speed up though, hips snapping up fiercely to force every caught noise out into the open.

“Such a pretty girl, such a lovely, good Kitsune. My Kitsune.” His eyes gleamed dangerously. Possessive, monstrous, hungry. He owned you, owned your pleasure and your pain, owned every little noise and loud scream he made you produce. “You’re mine. You have no idea how much I wanted to show those pathetic little first-years that you belonged to me. You’re my Kitsune. My beautiful and dangerous yokai. Mine to keep, and nobody else’s.”

In your search of sexual deviancy, you’d been advised plenty against such dangerously possessive behavior and warned that it was unhealthy for a man to even dream that a woman be okay with such Yandere behavior. But fuck, if you weren’t loving it. You wanted nothing more than to bend to his every whim. To obey every command and be treated to such fabulous pain and pleasure. You loved it, you loved him. You wanted it forever.

“Yours.” You cried, abdomen tightening with an oncoming orgasm. “All yours, only yours. So long as you’re mine to obey.” Your only requirement was met seamlessly as he chuckled with such malicious intent and dragged his teeth over your bottom lip.

“All yours, Kitsune. You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.” Tendou should’ve scared you with such serious commitment to you and to keeping you to himself. He didn’t. He was too him, too perfectly savage and caring all in one to frighten you in any way you didn’t want.

“Fuck.” The expletive slipped out of your mouth as tears built in your eyes and anorgasm built in your gut. “I’m so close Tendou-kun.” You sobbed. “I need you.” You added for unknown intent, but it felt so right. He growled, pace picking up and rhythm becoming uneven as his own release chased him.

“I’m gonna shove everything so far into you It’ll become part of you.” He swore. “I don’t care if you catch, you’re going to have my seed in you and it’s not coming out until you shower tonight or tomorrow morning, got it?” He commanded.

“Yes!” You took the order with joy. “Fuck, Satori!” You shouted his name as you clenched down hard on him and squirted all over him. You had always known you were a squirter, when orgasming after so, so long of edging, it wasn’t uncommon for your juices to be forced out of you. For Tendou, it was just as lovely of a surprise as you coming with his name on your tongue. A few more thrusts into your pulsing pussy and he was shoving ropes of his sperm into your cunt, not stopping his movements until he was sure it wouldn’t come out without effort. He panted, exhausted after such an intense orgasm and just strenuous movements. You had already started to regain your breath and pulled the man in for a kiss while warming his cock in your continuously clenching and unclenching hole. “I meant what I said.” You whispered meaningfully when you separated. “I’m always and forever yours. But you need to promise me that It’s not one-sided.”

“Never.” he shook his head. “I’d never leave you, you’re too perfect to ever let go of.” He took a deep breath, really not wanting to pull out of you just yet, but knowing the two of you should really go home. He sighed and gently lifted you off of him, nearly getting started up again when you whimpered at the movement and loss of the feeling of being so completely and utterly full. You were gently lowered to your feet where he made sure you could walk before kissing you again. “Let me walk you home Kitsune.” he asked of her. She nodded happily, coddled up to him for the whole way home. You were the happiest you’d ever been knowing he was finally yours, and you were exclusively his. You couldn’t wait to graduate and be with him full time.


End file.
